Curiosity Killed the Carlos
by JustAnotherEveryDayNerd
Summary: Carlos' crush is drawing, and he tries to figure out what it is, only to find out that it's him.


Carlos was wandering around the campus, looking for something interesting to do. Dude was out, doing who knows what? Evie and Mal were having a 'girl's day' and Jay, well, he wasn't really sure what Jay was doing either. He plopped down on the grass, and began playing with some of the blades. He looked up at the sky, noticed it was bright, and began looking back down when his eyes landed on you. You were sitting on the ground, your back against a tree, and your knees were bent in front of you with something leaning on them. He watched longer, and saw a pencil in your hand moving around the page. He figured you must be drawing, since you loved drawing.

Ever since your mother showed you her drawings of your father, you've been infatuated, and you didn't go anywhere without your sketchpad at your side. He overheard you talking to Jane about it, saying that if you ever saw something amazing, you wanted to capture it. You and Jane were best friends, seeing as you're both shy. The friendship started because she had the same name as your mother, and you thought it was funny. Since then it grew, and you always helped each other out.

It was then when something flew by his head, drawing (ha. jokes) him back into reality. It was a ball, as some of the boys were playing catch. As one of the boys came over to retrieve it, Carlos looked up at him and the boy apologized. He said it was fine, and that he didn't mind. He smiled at him, as he left, then went back to a resting face as he turned to you- were you just looking at him? He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw you glance at him. Your eyes quickly glanced up again, then went back down to your book. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, confused. You quickly glanced up at him, then back down not a second later. Carlos stood up and walked over to you. He came out from behind the tree, trying to see what you were doing. "Whatcha' doing?" You let out a shriek and quickly flipped the page, hiding whatever it was you were doing. You put a hand on your heart. "Carlos, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." He sheepishly grinned, rubbing his hands together. _Something he did when he was nervous,_ you remembered. "I just wanted to know what you were doing." He said as he looked up at you. You turned a light shade of red. "Curiosity killed the Carlos." You shrugged. Carlos raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. "I'm pretty sure that's not how the saying goes."

"Most sayings can be changed to fit the scenario." You countered with another shrug. Carlos looked off in thought. He nodded. "I guess that's true."

"Y/n!" A voice called. You turned around. It was Jane. "Be right there!" You shouted back. You turned back to Carlos. "I'll see you later, Carlos." Carlos nodded. "Yeah. Later." With that, you picked up your stuff, and speed-walked your way to your best friend. Carlos slumped his shoulders, defeated. He had to find out. The only problem was, you never put your sketchpad down. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

 ** _~We got all the ways to be~_**

Over the next couple days, Carlos had just about lost hope. He had tried everything he could think of. He had tried sneaking up behind you again, asking your friends, asking Mal for a spell, asking Jay for advice, he doesn't know why though, he only ever gives bad advice anyway. Heck! He even tried hiding in a tree! That didn't go well, because when he leaned forward, you were below him, the tree branch snapped, and he landed next to you, on his face. It still hurts. He figured he now had only one thing left to do. He was just gonna come out with it, and ask you.

During mid-afternoon he walked up to you, and your favorite tree. You stopped what you were doing, and looked up at him. "Yes?" You asked. He nodded at the book. "Can I see?" Your eyes went wide, and your face resembled that of a tomato. You looked around franticly. "Well, I-I-uh….." You bit your lip, and looked down at the ground as you turned the pad around, so he could see it. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was standing there, mouth agape, as before him there was a sketch, a very good one mind you, of him.

He looked down at you, back at the picture, and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining this. "Wow." He breathed. You looked up at him through your eyelashes. "Is it creepy?" His eyes shot up to you. "What?"

"That I'm drawing you guys. Is it creepy?" You questioned. Carlos shook his head. "No." He tilted his head in thought. "I don't think so." He furrowed his eyebrows, showing his confliction. You sighed. "I'm sorry. I just like drawing what interests me, and you, among other people, interest me." Carlos smiled. "I'm flattered." You both sat there in silence. You abruptly stood up. "Well, I better get going." You said as you wiped the back of your pants, ridding yourself of the dirt from the grass. You can't let your crush see that, that would be embarrassing.

Carlos shot his hand out. "No!" You gave him a questioning look. "I mean-uh…" His voice trailed off as he racked his brain for an excuse for you to stay. You noticed the pink covering his cheeks, and smiled to yourself. Carlos visibly had an idea. "Could I look at the rest of your drawings?" You turned beet red again. "I guess."

You both sat down on the grass, as you flipped through your book showing Carlos your drawings, while talking about the backstory behind your drawings, seeing as they were all candid. Carlos wasn't listening though, he would look at your drawings, but when you started talking about them he was looking at your face. Its beauty enthralled him. You slowly turned to look at him, feeling eyes on you. "Are you even listening to me?" You asked. Carlos shook his head softly.

"Nope." He responded, right before leaning in and capturing your lips with his. Your eyes widened in shock, but you kissed back, nonetheless. When you pulled apart from him, you looked up at him. "What was that for?" You questioned. He smiled. "I was curious." You smiled back. "About what?"

"How your lips would feel on mine." You grinned at his response before putting on a (playful) serious expression and shaking your finger. "Remember, curiosity killed the Carlos."

 _ **W-I-C-K-E-D~**_


End file.
